


Ruby Dooby Doo

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Red Beauty - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever Red Beauty one-shot, inspired by a piece by goofymoNkey : goofymonkey.deviantart.com/art…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Dooby Doo

“Cmon, Red, please?” Belle’s gentle lilting Australian accent broke through Ruby’s growls. “Regina, Emma and Snow are gonna be here anytime now for trick-or-treating. Just for tonight? Please?”

Ruby narrowed her beady wolf-eyes at her girlfriend. Belle countered the look by widening her eyes in what could only be described as a sad puppy expression. Ruby growled internally; she was the wolf why the hell did Belle have the better puppy eyes?!

She finally sighed in defeat and crawled out from under the couch where she’d been hiding just out of Belle’s reach. Belle grinned with glee and descended upon her, tying the spotted Scooby-Doo costume under the wolf’s belly. Why in Lupin’s name did Wolf’s-Time have to land right on Halloween night? 

“There!” Belle stood and squealed. “You are positively adorable, Ruby Red Lucas. Don’t deny it.” 

Ruby growled grumpily, but she couldn’t suppress a little smile at her girlfriend’s happiness. 

Just then, a knock sounded at the door of the apartment above the library that Ruby and Belle shared. Belle turned and let Snow, Regina, and Emma in, all three of them already in costume.

“AWWWW!” Emma knelt before Ruby and grinned. “It’s perfect, Belle! You look great, Ruby.”  
Ruby gave the blonde sheriff a please kill me now look.

Emma snorted in laughter and stood up, planting a kiss on Regina’s cheek just inches from her lips. Ruby raised an eyebrow at them. They weren’t officially together, per se, but Ruby was willing to bet that if one were to use a locator spell on them by the time this night was over, it would find them in a most compromising position indeed. 

Belle knelt and planted a kiss of her own on Ruby’s furry forehead. “C’mon baby,” she crooned, and led the little troupe out of the apartment. 

 

\---

The next morning, Belle awoke to a very petulant, very human, and very naked Ruby straddling her waist. The naked part was fairly normal for her transformations, at least when in the privacy of their apartment; but the current look Ruby was giving her suggested something far different than mere convenience. 

Ruby leaned closer. “That was nothing short of humiliating, I’ll have you know.” 

Belle was too distracted by Ruby’s boobs in her face to answer. Ruby smirked predatorily and played her fingers along the neckline of Belle’s nightgown. 

“Time for payback,” she hissed. 

Needless to say, the library’s early morning patrons quickly found other places for their quiet time.


End file.
